


Pretty Great Mistake

by bisexuallydia



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, i feel like i should have more tags but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What actually happened at the end of their date, because I refuse to believe one bad date could lead to that much animosity between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Great Mistake

The date was a disaster. Claire had had her fair share of terrible dates. There was Emmet her prom date who threw up on her. There was Andy in college who she discovered half way through the date actually meant to ask out her sister. Then (the worst of all) was Peter, who she _thought_ was going to propose, but in reality was breaking up with her, for her best friend.

Yet none of them seemed quite a bad as this date. It was a disaster from start to finish. His board shorts. The fact he laughed the itinerary she had spent hours planning, combining both his and her interests. He didn’t shut up about his velociraptors, at first it was endearing. But it got boring. Fast.

Not to mention in an effort to get her to drink tequila he spilt it all over her. Yes, he spilt his over him too, in an act of solidarity which she supposed was _almost_ cute and maybe if she actually drank the tequila she would have laughed. But that is neither here nor there. Even if it made his shirt see through, it was still an immature, ridiculous and _sticky_ move. All three of which being things Claire hated.

Only half way through the car journey back to his bungalow did he finally stop blabbering. He gave off such a hard, stoic vibe but once the man started talking he didn’t stop.

Finally they reached his house and this disaster could stop. However she was going to be polite about it, they were colleagues after all.

He opened his car door and walked out wordlessly, she assumed this was her cue to follow.

They reached his front door and Claire finally spoke ‘I had a good time tonight,’ she lied.

Owen’s brows cocked, a clear look of disbelief on his face.

‘Okay, maybe good isn’t the right word exactly,’ she conceded. Owen pursued his lips and immediately looked away from her, taking a breath.

She knew how he felt. Months of flirting, the obvious crush he had on her and yet nothing. She should have known, the were too different anyway.

She leaned in to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, something not unprofessional but still intimate. She put her hand up on his chest, and noticed how hard it was. She leaned into him, even in her high heels she needed to move onto her toes to reach up to his face.

She softly pressed her lips to his cheek. He stilled. It was softer than expected, there was the rough of the stubble yes, but it was also smooth. He was also hotter than expected. It burned her lips with one touch, _it must be all that time spent outside._

She pulled her away, but her body was just as close. He finally moved his face around to look at her straight in the eyes. His eyes were her favourite thing about him.

Of course she noticed his specimen of a body first, but she was used to attractive men. But when she saw those stunning green eyes, she was enraptured.

Her breathing slowed, rationally she knew she should pull away, but the way he was looking at her, it made her never want to leave his side.

Her mouth was dry and she opened her lips, but instead of forming words, she noticed just how close Owen’s face had gotten to her.

His eyes flicked to her lips, part of her wanted to stop him, end this before it got out of hand, end it so they can pretend it never happened. But the rest of her was overcome with desire.

He leaned in slowly, giving her time to move way if she wanted, but she didn’t want to. Not anymore.

The second his lips touched hers she melted in his arms. Their lips slide over each others, their hands gently explored. Not going too deep, not going too hard, what should be enough to satisfy some sort of carnal curiosity. But when she pulled away she knew this wasn’t the case.

They locked eyes, and he gently pushed her up against his door. Her body a brim with anticipation.

The air was hot and humid, but not as hot as it felt to have his arms wrapped around her body. She felt like she was burning up.

His calloused hands held her back, searing through her shirt. Claire didn’t think she’d ever been more aware of another person’s hands before.

This time he was the one stretching to meet her. She’s sharply in took her breath before his lips crashed against her’s again.

This kiss was hungrier than the last. Owen’s tongue slide against her lips, begging permission to enter. Which with a sigh she happily gave him.

She moved her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer to her. She needed more. She could feel he needed more too.

His hands moved down to her ass, and she let out an excited squeal. Owen gave an approving growl against her lips. They broke apart and he whispered ‘Should we bring this inside?’

Claire gave a slight nod, using this opportunity to catch her breath.

He quickly opened the door and gestured for her to go inside first. She surveyed the place. It was nicer than she thought it would be, she half expected the toilet to be in the middle of the room. But it was nice, a little messy but she’d be generous and say it was cosy.

She heard the door slam, and could quickly feel the heat of Owen wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed across the top of her shoulders, and worked his way up her neck. When he reached her most sensitive spot, just behind her ear she let out a moan and she could feel him smile into her skin.

He quickly spun her around and their lips locked once again. Her hands pulled against his shirt, he got the cue and they broke apart once more. He tore off his shirt and she had to take a moment to take it all in. She’d only ever seen him shirtless once before and it felt ridiculously unfair then.

He closed the space between them, and skilfully found the zip to her dress. It fell to the floor around her feet, she went to kick off her shoes until he said ‘Keep them on.’

She gave a small smile as they started to kiss again. Her hands moved to his belt, and with his help he was left in just his boxers.

His hands came up to unhook her bra, and when it fell to the floor, Owen gave an audible gasp. Usually she would have felt either embarrassed or angry over someone staring so intently at her breasts. But right now she only felt flattered.

He moved closer to her, so her breasts were now plastered against him, skin to skin. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him as he moved them to his bed.

He practically dropped her on his bed, which usually she would be offended by - or at least worried about the bed. But right now none of that mattered.

He took off his underwear and was now completely naked. It was impressive. She might have to take back the thing she said about his eyes.

‘You just going to stare or are you going to do something about it?’ he asked with a smirk.

‘I’m just seeing if the assets are up to specification,’

‘I’ve had no complaints before,’

‘I don’t know if they had been quite as demanding as me,’ she said cocking her eyebrows ‘I have quite a rigorous testing process,’

He came over to the bed and said ‘Do you now?’. She gave serious nod, before he interrupted her with a kiss, completely detailing her train of thought. His tongue was teasing, tracing over her teeth.

She let out a whimper as removed his lips from hers. The whimper quickly turned into a moan as kissed his way down her body. He settled on breasts.

His tongue flicked her nipples and her hands shot straight to his hair. She raked her hands through his hair encouragingly. He peppered kisses between one breast to the other, before echoing what he had just done.

‘Owen,’ she moaned.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that,’ he smirked, kissing further down her body.

Her sensitive lower abdomen meant that kisses there shot through her body. Her toes curled, and body squirmed under his touch.

He expertly pushed down her underwear and threw them to the floor. Her heart beat fast in anticipation.

He lightly bit her upper thigh, causing her to scream out with desire. Finally his tongue traced her entrance. She instantly knew this wouldn’t take long. She was already half way there and he’d only just started.

Her entire body was deliciously warm, the tension starting in her stomach was coiling tight. Her body filled with anticipation and desire.

His tongue found her clit and she let out a gasp. He gave an appreciative hum and that was enough to send her over the edge.

She let out a muffled ‘Owen,’ as toe-curling pleasure washed over her body. She threw her head back, and closed her eyes tightly, focusing just on the pleasure. All tension from her body was gone, and left was pure bliss.

He lifted his head up, following the route back up to her face the way he went down, peppering kisses all over her body. Only when she could feel him above her face did she open her eyes.

He had a look of pure joy on his face, she’d never seen him this happy before, and she had no clue why. ‘What?’ she asked.

‘Nothing,’ he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips, something she’d never particularly cared for before.

‘Condom,’ he suddenly shouted breaking apart from the kiss, causing her to blink back. He jumped out of bed, ‘I know I have them somewhere,’

‘Do you not keep them by your bed?’ she asked in disbelief.

‘I’m sorry I don’t stock them everywhere, Ms. Always Prepared,’ he shouted from what she assumed what the bathroom.

‘There’s nothing wrong with being prepared,’ she replied defensively. He came back into the room with a condom and a proud look on his face. He chose to ignore the comment, probably because he knew they could argue about this for a long time and he wanted to have sex, _smart man._

He quickly put on the condom and resumed position over her. Their lips joined once more, and his hand brushed across her breast, trying to rekindle the mood of before. And it was working.

She tugged his hair, letting out a moan and Owen took it as a cue to finally slip inside her. They both let out a moan as he did so, him filling her up so completely she felt like she couldn’t breath in the best way possible.

He started to move, slowly at first testing out the waters. But as her moans became more frequent and her hands more eager, he went faster and faster. Applying just the right amount of pressure. His breath hot in her ear, his brows furrowed both in concentration and in pleasure. It was a beautiful sight, almost as beautiful as what she knew was coming. It built up again inside her, the tension coiling once again.

‘Owen,’ she moaned, and his eyes immediately gazed into hers. _I take back the thing I said about his penis, his eyes are still my favourite thing about him_. The intensity in his eyes was all she needed. Pleasure took her once again but this time she forced her eyes open, she wanted to stare into his emerald eyes as she came, and she did.

A few moments later a guttural ‘Fuck, Claire,’ came out of his mouth as he came too. His entire body tensing. He quickly removed himself from her, and flopped down next to her. Both their bodies thick with sweat, and bones weak with pleasure.

Claire’s heart was racing faster than it ever had before, but as her heart slowed, her breath returned to normal, and her skin got slightly less sticky, the magnitude of what she had just done hit her.

She’d never had sex on the first date before, fourth date minimum and that was if it was a perfect date. Let alone after a terrible one. She’d never slept with a coworker. She’d never even had a one night stand.

‘That was a mistake,’ she thought out loud.

‘You didn’t seem to think that when you were screaming my name,’ he replied indignantly.

‘You know what I mean,’ she sighed ‘It was a terrible date, we shouldn’t of had sex,’

‘You were the one that was all over me!’

‘Me?’ she exclaimed, sitting up. ‘I kissed you on the cheek, as polite _goodbye_ ,’ she emphasised.

‘Well, your polite goodbye got out of hand,’ scoffing as he sat up.

‘That wasn’t what this was!’

‘What was it then?’ he asked raising his voice. She huffed but gave no reply ‘I’m not good enough for a second date but I’m good enough to be used for your sex fantasy.’

‘You’re not my sex fantasy,’ she said, getting out of his bed. ‘Any way, I don’t usually have sex on the first date,’

‘Oh, you’re one of those people that always wait until the fifth date because some magazine told you to!’ He said rolling his eyes.

‘No’ she objected. _Yes_. She shoved on her underwear, picked up her dress from the floor.

‘And now you’re ashamed,’ he continued on ignoring her ‘And you want to hide me away and forget this all ever happened. Well, trust me it won’t be that hard,’

‘Where is my bra? Your _bungalow_ is all of 6 feet wide, how can it disappear,’ she said frantically, trying to ignore his petty insults. She chose to just shove the dress on away, forgetting the bra. She just wanted to leave.

‘What do you want me to do if I find it? Send it back to you? Keep it forever?’ he goaded

‘Burn it for all I care,’ she replied snidely. ‘Also you’ll get a dry cleaning bill for the tequila stain,’

‘Yeah well, so will you,’

‘You poured it over yourself!’ she exclaimed.

‘I was being chivalrous!’

‘You and I have a very different definition of chivalry,’ she said slamming the door on her way out. She got to her car and drove off without looking back.

When she was sure she was out of eyesight of his bungalow, she pulled the car over. She checked herself in the car mirror and she was a mess.

Her lips were puffy, she was already developing stubble burn _and was that a hickey?_

She sighed and looked in the mirror telling herself this is what happens when she makes mistakes.

It was a pretty great mistake in the moment though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a short follow up from Owen's perspective but idk, I find his headspace harder so maybe if watch it again I'll write it
> 
> ETA: I wrote it! It's Quite Amazing Disaster, check it out below
> 
> All feedbacks appreciated and I'm dearingclaire on tumblr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quite Amazing Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277130) by [bisexuallydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia)




End file.
